Mi alma esta perdida sin ti, Jake
by Soham Garcia Ocasio
Summary: Nessie, en su habitacion, con un diario en mano se desahoga. Y te confieza como se siente por ser una enamorada no correspondida, te confieza como se enamoro perdidamente de su mejor amigo, JACOB BLACK... y como sin proponercelo, termina siendo como una hermana para el... mientras ella lo ve y lo desea como hombre. Todos humanos. ONE-SHOOT, (Bella/Jake/Nessie).


HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS!

Lectores y lectoras.

Este es mi SEGUNDO ONE-SHOOT.

DE:

Nessie Y Jake.

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A:

STEPHANIE MEYER.

N/A:

NO SEAIR DUROS, DIFRUTENLO.!

EN NOMBRE DE TODAS ESAS CHICAS DE AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO.

* * *

JACOB Y RENESMEE

P.O.V

Nessie

"Mi alma perdida"

Este, mi espacio… lo único que me queda, este precipicio, para no dejar de ser quien en realidad soy. Una chica común y corriente, que no le interesa el mundo ni el suelo en donde camina. Que solo desea sentir la brisa del salitre rozar en caricias su rostro, cuando camino en la orilla de la playa con arenas blancas… casi perladas. Simplemente era un sueño deseado, por lo más profundo de mí ser.

Yo… mi pura yo… estaba… simplemente recostada en una cama, sin emociones surcando mi rostro… en un tipo de hipnosis… del que no podía huir por un amor no correspondido.

La chica despreocupada que hacia reír a los demás, y contagiarles con sus cosas e ideas locas, estaba en un trance… cayendo y cayendo… con mucho dolor en el pecho al punto que parecía sofocarse al dar vueltas y malabares sin sentido a lo largo de la caída… que jamás llegaba.

Era como caer por primera vez en el gran cañon del cual se sufría una muerte horrenda… pero a ella no le importaría y no le dolería tanto como… no tener los brazos adecuados para poder caer sin ser lastimada.

Si, esos brazos que yo tanto anhelaba… que me abrazaran como si la vida dependiera de ello, por que la mía si lo hace. Que me tomaran y se adueñaran de mi alma, por que yo lo deseaba. Que me arrasara como fuego indomable que no le importaba devorarse la jungla tropical entera.

Lo que no era comun, era su amor no correspondido, pero que yo podia hacer… si ese yo interno se lo habia buscado sola… si, ella se habia enamorado por accidente de su mejor amigo…

Si, el hermoso y perfecto Jacob.

tratando de que el superara ese dolor al ser abandonado por su novia, como buen baston, mi yo interno se prometio no volver a verle recaer… levantandolo con su espalda, y llevandolo… mientras permitia que su dolor, fuera el mio… y las agujas por el camino me dergarraran y desangraran a mi, que a el… fue doloroso, pero no me importo, era mi mejor amigo, podria tirarme al vacio por tal de buscar su alma y traersela de vuelta… me sumergiria en el triangulo de las bermudas con tal de recuperar su felicidad y tenia tanta fuerza, le tenia tanto amor a el… que volveria de las profundidades sin duda alguna con su felicidad en mis manos.

La carga era pesada, y el nunca me brindo apoyo, solo se hizo un feto encima de mi, acurrucandoce como recien nacido en mi calor, mi compañía… y el amor que le brindaba sin darme cuenta.

El no necesitaba a esa chica que le llenaba de falsas esperanzas a cada instante, el sin duda no necesitaba ese tipo de mujer… el necesitaba a alguien que simplemente lo amara como nunca creyó posible, que le hiciera reír a cada instante, que fuera su pañuelo de lagrimas en tristeza… el necesitaba a alguien especial… con la que se compenetrara fácilmente. Como yo y el… que somos un alma en dos cuerpos… simplemente que yo solo era su mejor amiga… y ante sus ojos una hermana… el jamás me vería como mujer… ni yo como hombre… pero… ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

entonces se me ocurrio… que mi mejor amiga podia ser su pareja perfecta… asi que, mi yo interno, feliz se adentro mas al juego de lo que se suponia… sin saber, que estaba colocando mi corazon y alma en el fuego.

Me enfatice tanto en conocerle mas a los dos y unirlos… que poco a poco, cuando ese amor comenzo a crecer, y el comenzo a curarce, abriendo los ojos ante nuevas posibilidades… Como magia… no podia separarme mas del… era vital que mi yo interno y externo estubieran con el… si no.

Me volvia zombie… una muerta en vida… sin emociones… ni palabras, ni felicidad que expresar. Todo el dia con el… donde estaba yo… con el… siempre. Era un apego a el, descubri que habian sentimientos mas profundos que yo sentia por el… que simplemente cariño de hermana a hermano. Pero yo lo negaba.

Pronto llegaron las imágenes y sueños de sus labios… aquellos labios que se me hacian cada dia mas frondosos, sensuales… e hipnoticos cuando sonreia… mi labios se secaban a proposito causando doble influencia al deseo que sentia por probarlos todos los dias… pero yo seguia negandolo… no… no podia estar enamorada de el… nunca. Era mi mejor amigo… ¡yo podia perder mas que el corazón!. ¡Era como un hermano!.

Pero el se habia enamorado de ella… Se habia enamorado de Leah.

El amor entre el y ella crecia cada dia mas… y yo me undia junto a ese sentimiento desconocido y tentador de amor por el… como la manzana prohibida, atrayendome cada vez que ellos se acercaban… comence a verlo a el como un hombre… y a pensarlo todo el dia… por accidentes…y lo llegue a conocer mejor que la palma de mi mano… pero el no se daba cuenta de que su mejor amiga… habia caido al levantarlo, y la habia dejado atrás… mientras un horizonte nuevo se posicionaba frente a el… el abandonaba a su mejor amiga atrás… en el suelo, arrastrandoce ella misma por el suelo gracias a que el amor la habia dejado segada y vacia, por haberle entregado las fuerzas a el en el trayecto.

Al principio como una recien nacida, desconocia aun mis sentimientos, haciendome creer que yo era una persona inestable… y que pronto me gustaria otra persona… pero no fue asi como sucedieron las cosas…

Todo empeoro… cuando mi proposito se habia cumplido, unirlos… pero entonces…

¿Por qué seguia parada en el medio de la nada observando con tristeza la escena de felicidad de ellos dos? ¿Por qué anhelaba que fuera yo quien estuviera en sus brazos? ¿Por qué anhelaba que fuera yo a quien el mirara con esos ojos negros llenos de mil y un millón de te quieros? ¿Por qué deseaba recibir esas coquetas palabras de amor sin confesar, como un puzzle? ¿Por qué deseaba ser yo su impulso para que se levantara todos los días? ¿Por qué deseaba, ser yo… la chica junto a el?

Sencillo…

Por que me habia enamorado con cada particula diminuta de mi alma. Por que el se hizo dueño de mi ser sin proponerselo… por que me enamore… por que el siempre… fue el… y comence a amar, a su yo interno… que sin intenciones dobles, se compenetraban con mi yo interno… como un alma en dos cuerpos.

Entonces yo… sonriendo, pero al mismo tiempo, muriendome por dentro… les veia todos los dias coquetearse y buscarse el uno al otro... como imanes… mientras les ayudaba a que estuvieran juntos…

Supongo que ahora entra el dicho: cuidado con lo que deseas…

Se lo dije… un dia… le confesé que estaba enamorada de el… pero no todo salio como lo esperaba… o al menos mi corazon… por que mi razon me lo repetia a cada segundo.

"no entiendo por que retrocediste, no sabia que podias hacer eso, yo te veo solamente como una hermana, Renesmee".

Oh, ahora no era Nessie, ni mucho menos Ness… ahora solo era… Renesmee.

… "superame" "hecha adelante"… "enamorate"…

Lo unico que pude hacer, en la caida… fue volverme un feto… mientras mis brazos, piernas y espalda entera se guayaban y sangraban con potencia por el choque con el suelo lleno de piedras… pero no fue eso lo que me dejo inconsciente… fue el puño que entro a mi pecho y arranco mi corazon, como si su portadora no valiera nada… lo tiro lejos… en un lugar… lleno de oscuridad…donde la dueña no lo pudo volver a encontrar.

Mi yo interno me pidio disculpas cada dia, de todos los meses que continuaron… sin mi latir. Dejandome en una especie de coma… no tenia ojos… para otra persona… estaba ciega… es mas… era como si el mundo fuera blanco y negro… y solo hubiera este foco de luz de sol de verano que lo apuntara a el… a aquel hombre del que me habia enamorado… dejandome verlo… a metros de distancia, a colores intensos…

Ya mi corazon estaba perdido… y no tenia la intencion de amar a alguien que no fuera el… algo que el. No entendia…

Después de el impacto de aquella mano gigante… me pude levantar… en el medio de la nada… solo habia sol, y desierto…

Camine durante noches… y dias… mientras en el mundo real el me evitaba a toda costa… tradaba de localizarlo… tal vez escuchando su voz… el dolor sesaria y mi corazon volveria… pero el solo me dejo undirme… lentamente… en un oceano oscuro.

El me abandono… cuando yo mas lo necesitaba, mientras yo le habia ayudado y dado obijo bajo mi ala, mientras el mas lo habia necesitado.

El y ella habian dejado de hablar… pero aun se gustaban, pero habia ocurrido algo con la exnovia de el… que lo queria de vuelta, pero el aprendio una cosa de mi… lo hiciste una vez… lo volveras a hacer… y la dejo… como ellos lo dejaron a el al descubrir el truco de el bajo sus manga… algo que yo conocia… yo seguia sin poder despegarme de ese sentimiento que cada dia crecia mas, sin razon alguna. Y mucho menos de el.

Pero… pasaron meses… hasta que Sali del oceano… entrando a las sombras de mi pasado… y encontrando a mi adolorido y casi desvaneciendoce en vida… corazon. Lo lave con las lagrimas de mis pensamientos, y lo acaricie con las mantas de un nuevo mañana… recuperando poco a poco su escencia… hasta que volvi a la vida… mas fuerte que nunca…

Pero al verlo de nuevo… mi corazon se encongio de dolor… tal vez el lo habia olvidado todo… y podria empezar… nuevamente…. Como la mejor amiga…

Pero cuando me dijo que lo volveria a intentar… fijandoce en una chica nueva, no me dolio… ni me interezo por que no la conocia… no me importaba, ella no estaba serca de mi… pero cuando la dejo… y volvio con mi mejor amiga… mi mundo cayo en espiral a 360 grados. Esta vez mi cuerpo no pudo amortiguar el golpe… me raspe entera… guallasos por todos lados… y lo peor… su sonrisa fue la mano que arranco mi corazon, dejandome en hipnosis para que no sintiera el dolor de mi pecho…

Trataba de disimularlo… pero llegue a un punto de confezarle que estaba totalmente enamorada de el aun… el no me creyó… pero le hice ver con palabras todo lo que me habia sucedido… y se quedo en silencio… "pues… Renesmee, superame… sigue con tu vida…pero podemos seguir siendo mejores amigos"….

Eso fue como recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estomago… me dejo… fuera del ring… pero como masoquista que era… le dije" ok… yo puedo con eso". Le regale una sonrisa… y camine derecha…

Pero el dolor era tanto,,, que mis ojos no soportaban aguantar las lagrimas, dejandolas resbalar como si no tubieran control… le di la espalda para que no viera mi rostro…. Y asi fue…

Lo peor fue que… mi amiga me confezo que aun le gustaba el… y dije… nada… bueno, los volvi a ayudar, pero ellos caminaron automáticamente hacia ellos mismos.

Ahora mismo, estoy muerta… en la arena que quema mi piel como el fuego… buscando el corazon que me robaron… lo queria de vuelta… queria volver a ser yo pero al mismo tiempo… lo queria amar… y demostrarle que… yo le podia amar con la pasion… y la pureza que el jamas penso… pero el me ve como hermana… y yo a el como hombre… pero el ve a mi amiga como… mujer…

Mi problema…

No se que hacer… ojala hubieran instrucciones, para olvidarme de el… sin que cause dolor… ojala hubiera una manera de estar al lado de ellos sin sentirme muerta a cada segundo… impotente… inservinble… invisible. Ojala pudiera desaparecerme…. Ojala pudiera alejarme sin salir herida, alejarme de la vida tanto de el como la de ella… y fingir que nunca paso… que nunca fueron mis mejores amigos… por mi bien, por el de ellos… por el de mi corazón… por el de mi alma.

Pero es tan doloroso… que sigo estancada en el talvez, de las ventanillas en escoge que me rodean…. ¿Por qué no hacer nada y fingir? Me dolia ¿Por qué no alejarte y ser feliz? Por que lo amaba ¿por que no traicionar a mi mejor amiga? Por qué tambien la amaba a ella, pero como hermana.

Este es mi espacio… la lejania… el tal vez… no quisiera moverme, no quisiera escribir… no quisiera pensar… solo quisiera dejarlo estar, como si el problema fuera un tren y se alejara de mi sin ser arrastrada con cadenas de hierro… pero de hecho lo hacia… me arrastraba a ellos con rapides vertigoza… dejandome sofocada por la falta de aire para mi en su burbuja… burbuja en el que solamente entre ellos se compartian el aire de amor correspondido… … como dice el… "yo era la sobrada" "la entrometida" "la que se arriesgor por verlo a el feliz" "la que se sacrifico en alma para que el no entregara la suya" "la que lloro por el" "la que se arranco el corazon" "la que dejo que las espinas desangraran su piel, cuando lo llevaba en mi espalda, para que el no sintiera dolor o fuera lastimado"… "la que cuido su corazon y nunca lo dejo caer" "la que se enamoro completamente de el sin ser correspondida" "su mejor amiga" "la que limpio sus lagrimas cuando el ya no podia"… "la que por accidente entrego su corazon y su alma al fuego"…

Ya no aguanto mas, esto es demasiado fuerte. Me sofoca dia a dia… no puedo en contra del sentimiento. Creo que me rendi… creo que desaparecere de sus vidas… pienso que si los ignoro a los dos, y me alejo de ellos… todo podra volver a la normalidad… quiza…asi, puedo sobrevivir… sin tener que enfrentar otro ataque… aun que mi yo interno siga cayendo… tengo que hacerlo… no quiero seguir la mejor amiga que siempre esta en el medio… por mi bien, por el de ellos… por el de mi corazon.. por mi alma… por que lo amo… si, lo amo.

Pero después de todo, Bella gano su corazon.

Y Jacob solo me ve como su amiga.

Mi alma... esta, perdida.

Fin.


End file.
